Conventionally, there is a driving control apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that carries out automated driving in a state to alleviate an odd feeling given to a driver. The driving control apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-89801 learns, in association with a driving environment, driving operations conducted by the driver during manual driving, refers to a learnt result, and executes the automated driving.
However, the driving characteristics learnt during the past manual driving may differ from driving characteristics desired by the occupant of the vehicle in a present trip. In such a case, the above-mentioned driving control apparatus of the related art feeds the learnt result of the past manual driving to the automated driving, and therefore, there is a problem that the automated driving is carried out based on the driving characteristics differing from those desired by the occupant.